


Homebodies

by sensualstalker



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apartment Life, Domestic af, Evak - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Skam Drabble, Yellow Curtains (Skam)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualstalker/pseuds/sensualstalker
Summary: I really love thinking of these two spending their happily ever after together in their little bitty apartment with their oh so happy little corgi puppy. Hope you enjoy xoxo





	Homebodies

Homebodies 6.28.17  
They're up late and they've been working on homework across the dining room table from each other for hours. Even's editing of course and he's got his nose in his computer, shoulders hunched over the keys. Every few minutes he stops, moves his finger along the mouse pad, clicks the volume tab on his head phones and watches closer, ideas sparkling behind his eyes. Isak's got his elbow on the table, propping up his chin. His eyes move in horizontal lines following from side to side, side to side, reading, understanding, questioning, accepting. A noise from outside the window draws them from their thoughts. Two heads perk up, three if you count Kardemom asleep between their legs under the table. The noise goes unfollowed, a closing car door, soft crackle of thunder perhaps. The boys turn, so in sync from existing together for so long. Their eyes meet and twinkle with the same thrill and fluttering of their hearts as when they first met. A silent giggle between lovers and Kardemom returns to a peaceful sleep.  
"What time is it?" asks the older boy.  
Isak looks over his partner's shoulder, to the blinking neon green of the clock on the stove and squints before dropping his readers down to better make out the numbers from the distance.  
"21:21" he says with a witty smile.  
"Is not" Even snorts, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his grin.  
"It's late," sighs Isak, leaning back to stretch out his back, his arms reaching above his head, curling his spine.  
His lover watches with the same sensual eyes that follow his every move, before turning in his seat, ribs twisting to see that "Ah, yes" it's very late.  
With a cross of his arms and back against his chair, Isak nods as if to say "That's right."  
With a turn and a hmph, the boy turned, something mischievous in his eyes.  
"And to think, I was hoping to take you to bed this evening."  
The statement is welcomed with a big tooth grin and a huff of air.  
"I guess you'll have to take me this morning instead." Isak teases.  
With a look of knowing and another couple of smiles exchanged, Even looks down quietly at their sleeping pet, dreaming sweetly. With quiet precision the two close up their notes and laptops and papers and pad sneakily into their bed down the hall. The house is quiet, minus the soft breeze and chirps of occasional crickets.  
With the ease of a cat settling down into place, Isak lays down on the bed in one fluid movement, head propped up again on that elbow, not followed by his companion. Even watches him as he slowly makes his way from around the front of the bed to the side where he stands hand-on-his-hip and stares.  
"What?" Isak barely whispers in the silence of the air.  
Even shakes his head, "Nothing."  
He climbs onto the bed, slowly melting down to lay with his arm above Isak's, their sides touching so that Even's face hangs above Isak's, their lips inches apart. Even stops and stares some more.  
"What?" Isak insists.  
Even's eyes wander from the very top of Isak's soft curls down to his eyes, deep and surrounded by full lashes onto the sleek curve of his nose, then onto his lips and soft chin. He leans in to draw a line down this path with the tip of his nose, causing Isak to almost purr and relax with the well known touch.  
"I love you." Even whispers, barely audible against their hearts pounding in their ears and minds suddenly racing, craving.  
He leans down then, kissing into Isak's mouth, familiar and smooth. The way that can only be mastered with time and understanding. Isak's softly moans in response and opens his lips, taking Even's silvery tongue into his parted lips. It lights a fire in Even that he hopes will never die out. He glides his hands along Isak's arms, elbows, wrists, reaching them above his head, Isak moaning into the stretch of his muscles that had grown stiff as they worked. With a similar motion, Even has snaked his hands under Isak's soft white cotton tee shirt, slipping his palms along his lover's chest sending tingles up into his heart and down into his groin.  
Isak lifts up, Even slipping off the article in one smooth motion, and wiggles back down against their soft sheets only to reach back up, his hands under Even's shirt, drawing lines up his back over his shoulder blades and Even sits up on his knees to slip it over his head just like that. Isak's hands come around to slide fingers gentle over Even's collar bones up to his strong jaw then to his soft James Dean hair. He combs his fingers into Even's scalp, pulls him tenderly down so he can kiss the rough chapped lips he doesn't ever get sick of placing on his own. Knitting fingers into locks, Isak's tongue drags across Even's lips and then he bares his teeth only to catch Even's bottom lip between them and press down. Even gasps at the sensation and grinds his boney hips down into his lover's. Isak throws his head back at the friction and desperately curls his fingers around the waist band of Even's jeans. Nudging his nose then lips against the shell of Isak's ear, he whispers, "Do you want me, baby?"  
And Isak moans just at the tickle of Even's sweet breath against his skin as he moves his mouth down to Isak's neck and begins to press kisses against his skin and then teeth and then his lips are sucking bruises into Isak's skin and he pants because he needs Even inside him five minutes ago. With rushed lust, Isak reaches down to unbuckle Even's belt in a hurry, metal clicking and buttons popping and zippers sliding as they wiggle out of the rest of their clothes.  
Even has Isak's legs open over this thighs as he kneels in front of him. As he opens the lube with a click he can't help but take in the sight of his boyfriend, open and wanting him, hair slightly tussled, face completely gone, biting his lip, hips twitching, wanting him. He takes a moment to smooth long fingers over porcelain thighs. Isak turns his head to stifle a soft moan against the pillows and Even reaches up to glide his finger tip along Isak's cheek, pulling it back to expose his gums and then kissing him deeply before peppering slow sucking kisses down his jaw, neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, pelvic bone, thighs. As he sucks a bruise into Isak's thigh, the boy whines and mumbles underneath knotted knuckles, "Baby..." throwing his head back into the pillows, hands reaching and rooting into Even's locks.  
The boy leans back up onto his knees and again takes the small lube bottle in hand. "Is this what you want?" he teases, pouring cool liquid into his palm and letting it drip down his fingers.  
After Isak's groan of "Yes, please." Even pulls the boys hips closer and slowly begins to touch his opening with slick fingers. One sends shivers through Isak's spine. He forgets each time how good this feels with Even controlling his every thought from one single point in his body with his fingers. Two sends electric impulses to every sensitive area, especially the one Even's got the pad of his middle finger against, brushing and pushing into that feels like the flashes of light you see even when you're eyes are closed. Three makes him feel fuller but it's still not enough and it makes his hips buck up towards Even and moans escape his mouth beyond his control.  
Even positions himself against Isak's entrance, looking up to get that look from Isak that's always "Yes, it's okay I want this" before he pushes in gently with a deep moan. Isak's fingers gripped around Even's thighs tighten as he enters him. Even wishes he could take the noises Isak makes and put them in a playlist to listen to whenever he doubts himself, whenever he feels alone. He rocks into him, feeling complete, feeling like every single moment in his life was always leading up to this, always leads up to this.  
"Baby" Isak manages as he reaches out for Even as their rhythm balances and they fit just right. Even moves down to hug his arms around the boys shoulders, burying his face in Isak's neck as he pounds, pulls, pushes perfectly into one being with the only person who has ever made him feel real. Isak's sure he hasn't stopped making sounds since Even entered him but he can't stop, won't stop because it's too good and he needs this more than he needs air in his lungs. He pants, clawing streaks into Even's beautifully freckled skin, legs hugging his sides to pull him closer, closer. Even raises up on his elbows but keeps his face close to Isak so he can watch the expressions on his face change as he fucking enjoys himself the way that always amazes Even. "He's a moaning, desperate, beautiful mess because of me." he thinks and it surprises him every single time. It'll never get old.  
Just then Even slows to a breath-holding pace, grinding into Isak even deeper to make up for the lack of speed and both of them moan so deeply, so uncontrollably it startles them both and they laugh out of breath and decide without ever speaking to slowly increase speed again or they're going to blow more than just their minds.  
Even reaches under Isak's thighs and pulls one knee up to lock over his shoulder to get deeper inside him. Isak hisses, "Yessss," because he's loved that ever since the first time when he'd never thought he could come that hard in his life. H  
The position makes Even feel strong and Isak feel taken care of in a way that only lovers who have shared this kind of love so long they've discovered magical things such as these.  
"You like that, baby?" Even grunted as he panted heavily. Isak could only nod vigorously, mouth open, hands gripping his lover's shoulders in a pour attempt to keep it together.  
Even shifted and a moan came from both parties that signaled they'd just locked into that beautiful space of pure ecstasy that only lasted moments so they'd better made it good.  
"Right there, right there." Isak murmured, panting against the skin of Even's neck.  
"I'm gonna come soon because of you," answered Even, half joking and half completely enamored in unquestionably the love of his life.  
"Don't stop, d-don't stop," Isak panted, and Even increased the speed of their hips enjoying the last ride before they both fell completely over the edge.  
Even wished he could write down or draw or sing the way that space that he and Isak so often existed where they both were completely focused on making one another feel good and succeeded. It was a space where it seemed like time stopped and they were the only two in existence.  
Just as Even was beginning to feel the fatigue of his muscles and the twitch from need, Isak's muscles clenched down around him and the action sent them both spiraling into blissful orgasm. Sounds of pure lust and unconditional love spouted from their mouth as they rode it out until the very end, rocking and pushing until they both slowed to a sticky, panting, heart pounding mess.  
Even's head came down into Isak's chest and Isak's hands automatically reached for him, wrapping his arms around his neck, his shoulders, kissing the top of his head and his temples from where he could reach.  
"Damn, baby." was all Isak could manager and Even could only laugh and murmur, "You're so good, Isak. So good."  
They lay there like that, existing for what felt like hours as their heart beats slowed again and the sound of crickets came to comfort them, all fucked out and sleepy.  
"I love you." whispered Isak, after the two had adjusted themselves. Even laying back against the mattress with his arm tucked behind his head while Isak lay with his head on his shoulder, looking up at him, drawing lost wandering circles on Even's stomach.  
Even turned, smiling, looking back and forth between the eyes of his beloved and the beautiful curls that hung messy and a little damp over his forehead.  
"I love you too. More than anything else in existence."  
"Remember the other us'?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think they're this happy too?"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time posting on this site xoxo


End file.
